Many smoking devices have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products that require combusting tobacco for use. Many of those devices purportedly have been designed to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking, but without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products that result from the burning of tobacco. To this end, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators, and medicinal inhalers that utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking without burning tobacco to a significant degree. See, for example, the various alternative smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and heat generating sources set forth in the background art described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. U.S. App. Pub. No. 2013/0255702 to Griffith, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0000638 to Sebastian et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0060554 to Collett et al., and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/647,000, filed Oct. 8, 2012, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Ongoing developments in the field of aerosol delivery devices have resulted in increasingly sophisticated aerosol delivery devices. For example, many aerosol delivery devices include a processor, microcontroller, or the like which may be configured to execute control software for controlling operation of the device. The use of such control software has enabled the implementation of increasingly sophisticated features on aerosol delivery devices. However, updating control software and adjusting software controlled configuration settings on an aerosol delivery device continues to be problematic.